


Master of Sass, Jim Jr.

by Belrand



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blinky - Freeform, Episode Related, Hurt Jim, It runs with the episodes, Jim is a Little Shit, Like, SO, Sassy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Trolls, Universe Alteration, read it and pity me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13051941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belrand/pseuds/Belrand
Summary: James Lake Junior never got to meet his father, what he did know about the man was a very short list.1. He never loved him like he did mom.2. He always changed his face before going outside.3. No one knew where he went.What if his DNA in Jim could alter his life and was there something in Jim that Jim himself hadn't noticed before or was it always there...





	1. The First Human

Jim took his time sleeping in, making breakfast, and taking care of his mom every morning, which reasonably means that he has no time to be making his way to school at a reasonable pace. Jim packed away his lunch, his mothers lunch, then Toby’s lunch. Toby was probably waiting outside for him, oh well. He packed away the two lunches and kept the third in the fridge.

He left the house and looked at his bike lovingly, but hot-diggity damn did he want a motor bike. Considering his mother’s long shifts at the clinic and the fact that they could barely pay for the house’s bills, it seemed like the bike of his dreams were stashed away. So he walked his bike out, tossed Toby his lunch as his friend mentioned how they where about to be late, again.

“Tobes, I don’t really care that I’m late, and I know – somewhere deep down – you also don’t give two shits.” Jim smirked, Toby snorted and rolled his eyes. Holding the bag and sniffing it.

“Sun dried tomatoes, meatloaf, and a sandwich? Jim, you know I’m on a diet.” Toby gasps dramatically, Jim laughs and roles his eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry I forgot. Let me just take that meatloaf from that bag then.” Jim makes a reach for the bag and suddenly Toby has the bag already packed away and is cycling down the street.

“Haha! It’s a lax diet, I’m still growing! So, no hard feelings on you forgetting!” Toby calls to him, “Now hurry up, Jim-bo! We’re going to be late!” 

“Take the canal then, you big dumb-dumb!” Jim calls back, biking after his friend. 

Once they did eventually hit the canal, everything seemed normal, there was sprinkles of debris, an office chair, some paper cups, etc. However, what didn’t look normal was a small collection of piled up stone in the center of canal, “What is that? Who would put rock in here like that?”

“Don’t know, don’t care, Jim!” Toby groaned, but slowed down anyway, “It’s some rocks, maybe it fell from a truck from the road above!” Toby pointed to the highway above their heads that was always quiet.

“If it came from the highway, it wouldn’t be in such a neat pile, you snarky lil’shit.” Jim scoffed, “Let’s get a closer look,” He huffed, pushing off the ground and moving closer to the rocks, “Look, some of the stones have patterns on them…” Toby hummed in thought as he looked over Jim’s shoulder. 

“James Lake… Jim… James Lake Junior.” A mysterious voice called from the pile of rocks. Jim jumped and Toby outright leaped away while letting out a shrill.

“Toby, did you hear that…” Jim stammers, looking back at his pale friend. Toby nods and Jim smirks before launching at the pile again – moving big stones out of the way, “Cool! So, rock pile! Am I the chosen one? Yay or nay?” Jim laughed to himself, almost as if he didn’t believe this was happening, just looking for a speaker or something.

Instead he found an amulet, a glowing blue magic amulet, “Well, I can’t read time.” He muttered, “But I am certain this one hundred percent says the time is ass-backwards o’clock.” Toby snorts in laughter and comes up to him from behind.

“Can you not read analog?” Toby asks, pulling his friend up from the pile.

“Why would I need to?” Jim asked, flicking the clock face on the amulet, “Got a perfectly fine phone – Easter Egg; it also can glow blue.”

“You are such a little shit, Jim.” Toby laughs, getting back on his bike, “But it talked to you! It knew your name!”

“So? How many times have you said my name in this canal? What if it’s just some toy or google product? What if Google made another version of their Home product line and made it look like a steam punk’s wet dream?” Jim snorted, biking off to the direction of their school.

“Gross dude.” Toby laughed, “And super unlikely, no one would ever buy that!”

“I’m just saying! The likelihood of something like this happening isn’t atomically small like you’re painting it to be!” Jim shouted behind him.

“Does that mean I can have it?” Toby grinned as he caught up.

“Ew, no.” Jim looked disgusted, the affronted, “It said my name, after all.”

The tardy bell rung but neither boy commented on it, just kept snarking back and forth as they biked.

Once they made it into class, specifically history, Jim was busy typing away at his computer, looking for ‘Steam Punk Google Home Mini’ his results were actually pretty good. He turned the computer to Toby, with a raised eyebrow he mouthed ‘fuck you’, Toby rolled his eyes and turned his computer screen. It was a word document with the bold letters reading ‘you’re a human trash baby’.

“Jim, would you agree?” Mr. Strickler said from behind Jim, Jim turned lazily.

“Oh my god, every word.” Jim smiled, nodding along.

“Well, which tactics of his are your particular favorites?” Strickler smirked, the rest of the class snickered. Jim rolled his eyes, BS was his PHD.

“The ones that didn’t fail, honestly. But ya know, he’s just a boy tryin’ to make it, Mr. S.” Jim snorted and laughed at himself, Mr. Strickler snorted and walked away, rolling his eyes.

“Yes well, in the years of mass spread Plague, mass hysteria, and war… It would seem everyone was ‘just tryin’ to make it’, as you say.” Mr. Strickler stated, making a smooth walk back up to the front of his class. The class laughed and Jim saw Clair blushing at him out of the corner of his eye and winced, Ruh-Roh Shaggy, he thought to himself as he directed his eye away from her. 

Next class was Gym, were Jim was watching Toby attempt to climb the rope after he finished it. It looked like Clair was being tag team peer-pressured by her two friends sitting on either side of her. Jim sighed and looked back to Toby just to see him yelp and fall to the ground, he got up and walked over to him.

“What are you? A piñata? And I’m pretty sure, you’re filled with candy!!” The gym teacher yelled at Toby, making the boy caught up in ropes flush in shame.

“Hey, teach, no reason to bully him.” Jim huffed, “Are you alright, Toby?” Jim asked, untangling him, “I’m fairly certain harassing and bully a student is something the principle might like to hear about.” Jim said aloud, not facing the gym teacher but letting him hear it. The teacher huffed and stomped off.

“Thanks for the save, Jim…” Toby huffed, sitting on the bleachers Jim set him down on, “Man, that teacher really is a ball buster.” 

“We have to go to the principle about him one day…” Jim sighed, standing at full height and stretching his arms over head. He sighed, fully relaxed before a hand touched his back, he stiffened and launched himself forward, just missing Toby but slamming his shin into the bleachers anyway. 

“Oh no! Jim, I’m so sorry!” Clair yelped and moved to touch his leg as he cradled to wounded area with his hands, the two other girls looked shocked and uncomfortable. His face still not visible to the girls.

Toby ended up stopping Clair, “Clair, he really doesn’t like to be spooked. Next time, just say his name and then give him a few seconds before you touch him.” Toby explained, “Anyway, just give him a minute.” He smiled and moved to Jim.

“You alright Jim?” Toby asked, putting his hand on Jim’s elbow, where the taller boy could see it, “Talk me through it.”

“I’m fine,” Jim sighed, uncurling himself and letting the hand fall away, revealing an angry torn line of flesh with blood sliding from it, “Just hate surprises.” He spoke with uncertainty, his hands shook and eyes darted, “Hate them.”

“You’ll be alright, you huge baby.” Toby scoffed hardheartedly, before turning back to the girls, “Hey, we’re going to the nurse – you look worried, Clair, want to come with us?” Clair nodded and moved to help the boy up, offering him a hand.

The trek to the nurse’s office was quiet, “Are you okay, Jim?” and “Does this happen often, Jim?” scattered about, Toby was hesitant to answer a lot of the more personal questions and Jim was too paranoid to give a full answer.

The nurse bandages Jim and sends him home, his mom picking him up relatively quickly. Toby explains what happened and Jim’s mother waves off any looming guilt that Clair ever had.

Mom had driven Jim home quietly, asking about his day and telling him tales of hers. When they got home she set the very quiet boy into bed, set his radio up so it wasn’t silent in the dark room, and left him be. He laid in bed and stared at his alarm clock, classes were over but Toby wasn’t home yet to call and his mom had already left for work… So, that left him dicking about with the amulet, “Okay, amulet? Is there like a phrase I need to say to turn you on? Like, okay google – or… Well, I don’t know what apple uses because it’s apple.” Jim snorts out a suppressed laugh, “No one I respect uses apple.” Jim whispers to the small watch before setting it on his nightstand and closing is eyes. A flash of blue shines through even his eyelids, he groans but picks up the amulet again.

The edges changes languages until it settles on English, “For the glory of Merlin… Like the wizard? Ha! Are we playing DnD?” Jim laughs, tucking himself deeper into his blankets. His phone rings, it’s Toby, “Hey Toby.” Jim picks up.

“Hey, how are you doing? You lanky mutation.” Toby laughs, he can hear the noise of his grandmother over the phone, calling him for something, “Grandma wants to know if you want your southern style comfort food hot or cold.”

“Your Grandma is an angel, and I like my southern delights warmed up please.” Jim smiled and Toby called back to the woman, “So, I take it you’re coming over then?”

“Uh, yeah?” Toby huffs, “We always have a movie night in when you panic like that – makes me feel better at least.” Jim smiles and flips over the amulet, reading it again.

“The amulet now has funky text on it, want me to read it to you?” Jim says, looking at the inscriptions carefully.

“Whoa! When did this happen?” Toby cries out, “Like did it appear in a flash or was it a slow fade!?”

Jim sighed, “No, Toby, it flashes different languages at me until it stopped at English…” 

“Well…?” Toby hummed, the rustling of paper could be heard in the background.

“Okay, okay… It says… For the glory of merlin…” Jim began and Toby snorted and moaned ‘Seriously.’ “Daylight is mine to command.” 

All Toby could hear was a loud yelp and the phone hitting the bed, “Jim? Jim!” He yelled, his grandma looked at him in fear, he looked at her, “I’m going to run over there!” His grandma nodded and made sure he had everything.

“Jim, talk to me, are you alright? I’m going to your house as fast as I can!” Toby yelled into the phone but all he could hear was ‘dear god’, ‘what the fuck’ and the loud clanking of metal.

“Toby?” Jim voice was heard, “Toby!” The metal clanked as Jim finally picked up the phone, “Toby, oh thank game, you need to come tell me I’m not crazy! The stupid watch amulet thing – fucking turned into a suit of goddamn armor!” 

“Dude, I’m not even going to question you right now, but you need to take deep breaths, in and out. In and out.” Toby huffed as he ran, “I’m like three minutes away, southern delights and everything.” 

“Southern delights, right.” Jim sighed as he thumped against he ground in a heap.


	2. T-pose for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's 4 am.  
> Warning they swear, also spooks???

Toby stands back to appreciate Jim, “T pose for me really quick.” Jim laughs but relents and squares his arms off with his shoulders, “Why is only your ass out?” Toby questions, “And half your arm? It’s rad armor but dangerously aesthetic.” Jim laughed and went for Toby’s grandmother southern comfort food, moaning as he looked himself over.

“Dangerously aesthetic is on my resume.” He spoke as he paused in his food.

“Don’t have to tell me, Jim-bo, I was there when we wrote it.” Toby reminded, getting up to go to the kitchen.

“I hope I can buy a huge dumb sword, like Cloud Strife level ridiculous.” Jim then goes into a swordsman pose, “Maybe a helmet too – and a shield… And an ass plate.” Toby barks out a laugh, Jim can hear the fridge opening and he rolls his eyes.

The fridge door closes, “I would buy you a hundred ass plates.” Toby called from the kitchen.

“I love you.” Jim said dramatically, faking the emotion that was shaking his words.

“No homo.” Jim and Toby said at the same time, Toby re-entering Jim’s small living room.

“But what are you going to do with it? A magic hot topic pendant is sick, it’s true, but it’s pointless in the 21st century. I mean Marty McFly saw flying cars out of his time travelling car and not the round table.” Toby sat, eating Jim’s leftovers, speaking with his mouth full.

Jim considered it, “Go larping?” He guessed, Toby snorted, “Go into a museum and pretend to be an exhibit and see how long it would take for staff to catch up? I don’t know…” Jim hummed, eating more from Toby’s bag and sitting on the couch beside his friend.

Toby looked at the suit appraisingly, “Where do you… Take this off?” 

Jim slowly turned to Toby, “I am the tin man now, Toby.” Jim said slowly.

“Alright, that’s fair.” Toby hummed and turned back to the dead TV, “For real! How do you get this off?” Toby suddenly yelled, leaping on top of his friend, Jim squealed and tried to push him away with no success. Toby pulled and tugged at chunks of shiny metal and huffed with exhaustion.

“Give it to me straight doc, how bad is it?” Jim said, laying pliantly under his best friend.

Toby hummed, “After a long surgery, this doctor can – without a doubt – and in full confidence say, you’re dead.”

Jim gasped dryly, “Oh that’s horrible.” 

The suit then glimmered and dissipated, then Toby fell from where the suit ended to Jim’s waist, landing and subsequently hitting his crouch, “Fuck!” Jim swore, curling around the hurt area and headbutting Toby in the process, “Ow!” They both shouted. Toby rolled off to the other end of the couch while Jim rolled onto the floor – sending the amulet rolling under the couch.

“Goddamn it, Jim-bo!” Toby whined a second later, holding his forehead.

“My dick!” Jim cried petulantly, gesturing down to the already fading pain below the waist.

“You don’t even use it!” Toby pointed towards him with one hand, the other still holding his head.

“Hey! Don’t hurt my dick’s feelings!” Jim cried, “You don’t use your head either!” 

“Hey! Don’t hurt my dick’s feelings!” Toby crowed, flopping back onto the couch.

Jim huffed and smiled, getting up to place himself back on the couch, “Sly cheeky brat.”

Toby sat up, “Think you can learn swordsman ship from Holy Grail?”

Jim considered, “I think it could teach me to never back down even if I am a stump of a man.”

“A good genuine lesson.” Toby hummed got up to put the movie in, Jim moved to grab blankets and waited by the lights for Toby to finish fiddling about with everything. When Toby was settled, Jim flicked off the lights and moved gracefully in the dark to Toby.

The movie started up and the boys fought with the loosely knitted blanket and the under stuffed flimsy pillows until they were tucked together. “Your mother was a hamster and your father smelled of elderberries!” Jim snorted and Toby made a curious noise.

“Hamster because they have a lot of kids, saying that she had a lot of the ‘sex’” Jim waggled his eyebrows and Toby kicked his leg while rolling his eyes, “and the elderberries because that was the main ingredient to make wine.”

“Was a pointless collection of facts.” Toby hummed, “Flabbergasting.”

“I dominate in Trivia games.” Jim whispered.

Toby snorted, “If you’re not a serial killer,” A huge clatter of noise sounded from the basement, both boys leapt to attention, “It’s from the basement.” Toby noted the shaking and sudden added weight to his chest.

“Mom’s not home till dusk.” Jim whispered, holding the blanket in his lap tightly.

“Maybe the neighborhood cats.” Toby hummed, pausing the movie and grabbing his phone, “Oh come on…” He found it dead.

“No, it wouldn’t be… All the cats are indoors since there’s something out there killing them, remember?” Jim pushed up against his friend, Toby placed a hand on top of his head.

“Maybe it’s a fisher rifling through your junk.” Toby reasoned, “Come on man, just let it go.” He sighed, still hearing nothing. He went to go grab the remote again but Jim tensed and made a panicked noise, he grabbed Toby’s wrist so hard the stout boy was sure it would bruise.

Toby turned and say six yellow gleaming human sized eyes from Jim’s basement entryway.

“Please do not be alarmed.”


	3. Sexnocular Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim learns about his hot topic amulet from Casa Blonky and Toby is best boy.  
> Should the Google voice also be a character? Because she'll be recurring.

“Well, introductions went swimmingly.” Blinky, as the boys had come to know him as, clapped his two pairs of hands and smiled. Toby blinked slowly and held the pack of frozen peas to his black eye as Jim tried to clean up the glass on the living room floor. Blinky stood at the door way, looking over the room, “Ah, young Master Jim! Where did your amulet go?”

“Amulet?” Jim grumbled, “Oh, the side-show horror magnet, how could I be so stupid!” Jim looked around and the patted his butt pockets, “Oh, well, it’s around.” He shrugged and continued sweeping.

Blinky made a stressed noise, “You’ve lost it?” He looked around the room, six eyes flying out of sink, “Jim, put down the broom, boy! Start your search!” Toby then cawed out in distress as Blinky lifted him up.

“Put him down!” Jim cried, pointing the end of the broom at the large orange nosed beast, “I don’t want glass in my feet! I’ll look after, if your so concerned, wait outside!” Blinky opened his mouth to argue, “No! Out!” Jim stomped, Blink sighed and put down the stout boy and grumbled as he made his way out.

Toby whimpered, “I mean, one black eye, ruined leftovers, and broken glasses…” He sighed and picked up the remains of grandma’s Southern Comforts, “It’s not bad for the scariest moment in our lives…?” 

Jim smiled and threw out the last of the glass, “No, I guess it’s not…” He took the ruined food from Toby and tossed it as well, “Sorry for the black eye, Tobes.” Jim sighed, letting his shoulders drop as he sat beside his friend. Toby wrapped an arm around Jim’s shoulder and side-hugged him.

“Not your fault, Jim-bo. You just wanted to get away, unfortunately, ‘away’ was just… Through me.” Toby smirked and Jim shoved him with a weak laugh, “Where did that amulet go anyway?” Toby questioned.

“Probably rolled away or in the couch… Probably should find it before mom comes home.” Jim hummed and leaned into Toby, “Just, give me a minute.”

“Take all the time you need.” Toby closed his eyes and sunk into the couch, Jim hummed and got to searching a few minutes later. Toby began taking apart the couch cushions and pocketing the coins, “Slave labor.” He insisted as Jim commented about it while belly down on the floor.

“Oh,” Jim paused, “Found it.” He reached the grabbed the dusty amulet and brushed it off on his pants, “Time to face that safety cone looking mother fucker.” Jim scoffed, “You can head home if you want, Tobes.” Toby smiled and shook his head, putting back the cushions and following him out onto the backyard.

“I’m with you till the end of the line.” Toby said, flicking on the yard light, “Oh god.”

“Okay, first: Steve said that and then his friend tried to strangle him, so… Jesus...” Jim trailed off, staring at the lumbering giant that was currently standing like a gorilla in the yard, “That is… That is built like a bulldozer.”

“Ah, this is our resident bodyguard AARRRGHH, he protects me from the dangers of the surface, also provides great friendship – if I do say so myself.” Blinky stepped into the light, “Again, my name is Blinky, and that amulet you have there, is of great importance to all of Human and Troll-kind alike.”

Jim takes a set on the edge of the porch, and after a bit of waving, Toby sits next to him, “Go on, oh great sexnocular being.”

“Sexnocular?” Toby snorts, “What does that even mean?”

“I believe the additive ‘sex’ onto the beginning to the word ocular means six, so Jim is saying oh, great six eyed being.” Blinky explained, “Thank you for the compliment, by the way.” He paused before nodding.

“There was sarcasm in there too.” Jim whispered to Toby.

“The amulet is a powerful charm that allows the wearer to become to paladin of light in the name of all Troll-kind, you – Jim – are that paladin.” Blink ranted, pointing to Jim with a large smile.

“I’ve never been so honoured, you live underground? Are you guys what cause those devastating sink holes?” Jim ignored Blinky, “Why doesn’t the armor cover my ass? Is that a Troll thing? Do you regular humans to be your fragile meat shields often?” Jim ranted, picking at his fingers. Toby chuckled and separated his hands, holding the most damaged one within his hand.

“Ah, curiosity, a great trait for a budding Troll Hunter!” Blinky cheered, snapping his fingers, “Sink holes are naturally caused, unfortunately also pose a great threat to trolls as well. As for you bottom, for trolls, that’s where our tails reside – and they need to move or else our sense of balance is severely decapitated. In recent history, humans have never even known about trolls, so no… The Troll Hunter title has never fallen to a human host before.”

Toby took out a bandage and wrapped the tips of Jim’s fingers up before he could do anymore damage to them, Jim whispered a quiet thank you as Blinky stopped talking, “Troll hunter? I thought Jim was going to be a highly reflective troll cop?” 

ARRRGGHH finally spoke up, “Bad trolls.” He then pointed to himself slowly, “Good trolls.”

“Rather impartial to Chaotic Neutral myself, thanks.” Jim said, “So, your race has some rough ones…”

Blinky scoffed, “If you call the complete destruction of your world as you know it, ‘rough’, yes.” He said haughtily, bright orange nose up in the air.

“I feel you, America currently has a monopoly on serial killers, gun violence, and cult leaders.” Toby said, shoving all the garbage into a ball and shoving it into his pocket, “So, what comes next?” 

“Yes, of course. Good troll – good troll hunter fights – bad troll. What’s next…” Blinky hummed.

Jim yawned, “Well it’s…” A quick glance to the clock in the kitchen, “Two thirty, Toby and I have to a place called ‘High school’ earlier than it has any right to be, so I have to get to bed, and so does Toby.”

“Of course, a good rest! But – uh – what about, next time?” Blinky asked, rubbing his hands together.

Jim looks at Blinky and blinks slowly, “Uh… Four? I guess…?”

“No sun.” ARRRGGHH grumbles, “Hurts.”

“Okay, google…” Jim mutters, pulling out his phone, “When is tomorrows sunset?”

“Tomorrows sunset is at five fifty PM, the weather will be twenty-five Fahrenheit.” His phone read aloud.

Jim grumbled, “Six o’clock then.”

“See you then, Master Jim” Blinky said and retreated into the woods.

Toby and Jim sat there, staring emptily into the woods for a good minute, “I feel like my soul just took LSD.” Toby groaned, “Why is this happening to us?”

Jim laughed quietly, “I don’t know, okay – Google, why is this happening to us?” Jim asked, the boys waited a moment before Jim chuckled, Buddhism and yoga.

“Okay google, what are the withdrawal symptoms for LSD?” Toby asked and he got up and helped Jim up, Toby took the phone that was handed to him, “Dude, LSD has no withdrawals…”

“We were both drugged and it was a joint hallucination.” Jim offered as they walked up to the second floor. Toby stayed at the bottom of the stairs, “Can you… Uh…” Jim seemed hesitant to ask but Toby smiled.

“Yeah man, I can if you want.” Toby smirked as he went up the stairs, “I mean, I’m not going to argue – I’d rather sleep on a bed that a couch.”


End file.
